It Came From The Depths
"It Came From The Depths" is the 12th episode of season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on December 15th 2012. "Sometimes shadows are better" Official Description Michelangelo befriends a mutant alligator, Leatherhead, who possesses a strange piece of Kraang technology. Plot The episode opens with a squad of Kraang chasing a large creature trailing cables from its limbs. It seems to be crocodilian in nature and extremely strong. It puts up a vicious fight and, though it is badly wounded, it manages to escape into the sewers. We then join the turtles relaxing at the The Sewer Lair. Mikey unveils his latest culinary creation; the P-Shake, a pizza milkshake. It does not go over well. The boys then see a news story reporting sewer workers being attacked by a reptilian mutant monster. Donnie and Leo automatically look at Raph but he denies any involvement. The film footage shows the same mutant alligator from the Kraang compound. The turtles decide that they can't have a dangerous mutant attracting news crews to the sewers. They see a tunnel number on the footage and begin their search there. They discover a trail of very large footprints and follow it. They then stumble on the mutant gator battling against another squad of Kraang. The beast holds his own at first but the Kraang get the better of him with electric stun batons. They start to interrogate him about some sort of "Power Cell". The gator refuses and the Kraang zap him repeatedly. Mikey decides they need to help the gator. The others are hesitant as they know nothing about the gator but Mikey goes to the rescue anyway and his brothers follow him. Two Kraang try to drag the unconscious gator away but Mikey stops them. Leo says that they must get away before more Kraang show up but Mikey refuses to leave the gator behind. He eventually convinces the others to help him take the gator back to the lair. Mikey is convinced that, because they saved him, the gator will be grateful. However, once he comes to, the gator immediately attacks the turtles, grabbing Donnies head and swinging him around like a club. Raph is able to distract the gator by covering its eyes and Leo subdues it with Donnie's stun gun. Splinter comes in and is surprised to see the gator. The boys explain the situation and Splinter commends Mikey on his kindness. He believes the creature to have genuine heart and charges Mikey to befriend him so that they may learn what he knows about the Kraang and orders the other turtles to find the Power Cell. The gator wakes up to find himself chained to a wall in the lair. Mikey introduces himself and explains that they brought him here to recover. The gator demands to be set free and is at first very hostile towards Mikey. Mikey offers him some of his homemade Pizza Noodle Soup. After a spoonful the gator calms down, saying it is the best thing he's ever tasted. Mikey is delighted to find someone who likes his cooking and begins feeding the gator spoonful after spoonful. Mieky then asks the beast for his name and, after learning that he hasn't one, dubs him Leatherhead. He asks Leatherhead why he attacked Donnie before and Leatherhead explains that, at times, he loses control of himself, though is always sorry for what he has done. Mikey reasons that Leatherhead must see himself as a monster since that is how he has always been treated. Meanwhile Leo, Raph, and Donnie explore a sewer pool looking for where the gator stashed the power cell. They come upon a tunnel that is riddled with homemade booby traps including flying road signs, floor spikes, and rolling spiked barrels. They manage to reach the end of the tunnel and find the power cell; a glowing crystal within a glass cylinder. Donnie discovers (with a shocking pain) that the crystal puts out an amazing amount of energy and, with the right components, could power anything from a flashlight to city on the Moon. They bring the power cell back to the lair to find that Mikey has set Leatherhead free. They can't believe Mikey would do this as Leatherhead is extremely dangerous and unstable. Mikey explains that Leatherhead is completely mellow. Leo attempts to ask him about the Kraang but the gator loses control of his rage at every single mention of the word. Mikey is able to calm him and let the others ask their questions. Donnie holds out the power cell and asks what it is. Leatherhead loses control again at seeing the cell, calling Donnie a thief and seizing his head again. The turtles attack him, Mikey trying to calm him again. Leatherhead defeats them all, including Mikey and seizes the power cell. Splinter arrives and demands he get away from his sons. Leatherhead attacks him but, through speed and skill, Splinter is able to use Leatherhead's own size and strength against him. Splinter demands that Leatherhead leave, and he does, taking the cell with him. Splinter rushes to aid the boys and they discover that Mikey has already left to find Leatherhead. Leatherhead retreats to his own lair; a graffiti-covered subway car. He plays an old vinyl jazz record that seems to calm his rage. Mikey comes in and demands an explanation for his actions. Leatherhead reminds him that he must be alone as there is a dangerous force within him that he cannot control. Mikey's brothers arrive and command Leatherhead to leave Mikey alone or else. Leatherhead pleads that he means Mikey no harm and tells the story of his past. He was raised as a baby by a kind human boy until his parents discovered him and dumped him into the sewers. The Kraang found him, took him back to their dimension, and performed horrific experiments on him. Leatherhead endured all of this and his spirit remained unbroken. He escaped captivity six months ago and used the Kraang's dimensional portal to return to Earth and stole the power cell that runs it. Without the cell, no Kraang can enter or leave Earth. He took it in order to spare Earth from the Kraang's evil plans. Just then a squad of Kraang attack the subway car. The turtles defend Leatherhead as best they can but they can't hold them for long. Leo suggests Donnie use the power cell to get the subway car moving. Leatherhead entrusts Mikey with the cell and confronts the Kraang to buy Donnie time. Leatherhead decimates the Kraang forces(with him demanding some payback time) and Donnie manages to hook the power cell to the subway car's motor. The cell sends the car, with the turtles inside, rocketing through the tunnels and unbelievable speed. When they finally come to a stop, they find themselves at the Sewage Treatment Plant. Back in the sewer, two badly mangled Kraang say that they must inform the others that the turtles have taken the power cell. Leatherhead approaches and says that they won't be telling anyone anything and the episode ends on a closeup of his gaping jaws leading the viewers to believe that he may have killed them. Splinter's Wisdom "There is no greater monster than a lack of compassion." "The enemy of my enemy is my bro (friend)." (paraphrased by Mikey) Character Debuts *Leatherhead Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Leatherhead" *The episode of Space Heroes shown is a direct homage to the original Star Trek episode "Trouble with Tribbles". *This is the first episode that shows one of the turtles (Raph) pulling his head into his shell, which of course freaks his brothers out making them believe that Raph got his head sliced. *This is the first episode that show Splinter's fighting style. *This episode shows that Donnie hates being grabbed in the face. *This episode is similar to the 2003 series episode of this franchise " Hunted" except when Leatherhead was experimented on by Agent Bishop, not the Kraang and he was experimented on in Season 3, not Season 1. *This is the second episode that focuses on Mikey. Gallery mikeys__eager_face_by_cloverstudio-d6g2bt1.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show